Don't Let Me Go
by snarkysweetness
Summary: As the Berserker affects begin to wear off Skye takes care of Ward or Skye's overprotective girlfriend mode is fully active.


**Title: **Don't Let Me Go  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Skyeward  
**Summary:** As the Berserker affects begin to wear off Skye takes care of Ward or Skye's overprotective girlfriend mode is fully active.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **This is so dumb, I don't even know.

Elliot hadn't been wrong when he'd said Grant would be exhausted once his strength wore off. He'd been fine for the first few days, stubbornly insisting he could keep going, until Skye found him passed out in his bunk in the middle of the day. She'd been terrified he was dead because he'd been so out of it. She'd refused to leave his side, knowing if it were her she'd want someone there, keeping her safe.

Coulson should have known better than to think he could separate them, she wasn't going to leave him alone, not in this condition. And even if they did get a mission, if they could handle it without him then they sure as hell could handle it without her.

She'd have preferred to take him home, somewhere familiar, even if it was just his empty, rarely used apartment, but this hotel room in the middle of nowhere would do. They were landlocked for a few days and he needed a real bed to rest in, not his tiny bed in his cramped bunk.

"Do you need anything?" Skye whispered as she ran a hand over his hot forehead. She'd soak some towels to cool him down once he was asleep. She hoped this passed soon, she couldn't bear to keep watching him suffer like this; the rage had been bad enough.

Ward shook his head and weakly reached for her hand. "Don't leave."

Her heart broke just a bit and she leaned over to press a kiss to the top of his head. "Shh, I'm not going to leave you. I'll just a minute, okay?"

He whined but before she straightened up he was already asleep once more.

This continued for the next three days and she was starting to internally freak-out.

"Shh, I'm okay, you're okay, it's okay," she whispered as she pressed a cool rag to his forehead. Simmons had come by to check on him and insisted he was simply suffering from exhaustion and the best thing to do was to continue to let him rest. Skye was half-tempted to take him to a real doctor but what was she supposed to say? 'Oh, he touched an alien staff and went into a super Hulk rage and now he's worn out and suffering mental anguish'? Yeah, no, that wasn't going to happen.

He reached for her hand and a moment later she was met with his eyes.

"Grant?"

"I dreamt…you're really here?"

She knew what he'd been dreaming of. He'd been crying out in his sleep, sobbing, screaming for help. She wanted to find his brother and do unspeakable things to him for making him suffer to this day.

Skye pulled his head from her lap and held him against her chest. "Do you hear that? My heartbeat?" He nodded. "Focus on that, okay? I'm here, everything is okay. No one's going to hurt me."

"They could. I could have. I almost-"

"Just breathe."

"I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you."

Skye ran her hands up his back. His formerly feverish skin was cool to the touch and she sighed in relief. His fever was breaking.

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not going to leave you, okay?" She whispered in a soothing tone as she ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt comfort him.

"Why am I still so tired?"

Skye pressed her lips to the top of his head. "Your body and mind need the rest, Grant. You…the memories it dredged up…we have another night here before we have to be back on the bus. Just try to enjoy the peace while you can. It'll be awhile before you can sleep in a real bed again."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

She nodded and helped him back under the covers. He took her arm and pulled her closer and she decided to stay with him. She snuggled up against his back and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his temple and fought of the urge to cry; he didn't need to worry about her being weepy over him right now.

"Skye…there's something I need t-"

"Grant, you should be resting."

He moved onto his back and reached up to cup her face so she was hovering over him. "I just…I'm sorry…about Dublin…"

"Grant-"

"I'm no good for you, Skye. You deserve…" he gave her a weak smile. "Everything. You're everything to me, Skye."

Skye gave him a small smile and ran her fingers through her hair. "You're going to regret that in the morning."

"Probably."

A smile tugged at her lips. "Well, maybe we can add one more regret to that list," she whispered as she leaned down and pressed her mouth to his quickly. It wasn't even a proper kiss, at least, not one she'd been wanting to give him, but it got her point across.

"Now, sleep."

He stared up at her, dazed. "I don't think I'm going to regret that part."

Skye laughed and wrapped her arms around him again. "You're such an idiot."


End file.
